Widow
by Moon16279
Summary: Ebony Widow is the daughter of the Black Widow and is the new ghoul at Monster High. Ebony faces new challenges with joining the new band with bad boy and lead guitarist Danny Stones, to evil Queen Bee Cleo de Nile out to get her, Ebony has a lot to handle but there are more evil things lurking about with evil spider god Anansi takes a sudden interest in Ebony. See what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Meet Widow Being the new girl is hard, but being the new ghoul and the daughter of the infamous Black Widow just makes things even harder. I stood in front of my

new school Monster High. I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding my breath as I examined my outfit. I wore black and red ankle boots with spider webs, I wore a red miniskirt that showed off my caramel mocha legs, my shirt was a low cut black shirt with a red webbing design, my spike bracelets jingled as I applied my blood red lipstick to my plump lips, my hair cascaded down my back in waves with red streaks, and my eyes were a dark brown but with a hint of red. "Here goes nothing," I said as I walked through the gates of Monster High. I could feel eyes watching my every move as I could hear the students talking about me. " She's so hot." "Who's the new ghoul?" "I love her shoes!" The comments grew more and more as I headed inside through the halls and into the headmistresses office. The head mistress was a long time friend of my mom. " Oh good Ebony I see you're here early I have your schedule right here." She said as she handed me my schedule. "Thank you head mistress." " No problem at all, and if you have any problems at all you can come to me anytime. " She said as I nodded and left her office and headed to my first class of the day. I stood in front of the door of my Mad Science class as I opened the door. The rows of seats were packed with students as I walked up the steps till I had a window seat. After ten minutes the bell rang as the teacher walked in. "Hello students were going to be opening our textbooks to learn what types of chemicals we should not drink." He said as the class instantly groaned. "But first I believe we have a new student join us please step down to introduce yourself." Several heads swiveled in my direction as I let out a low grown and made my way down the steps and since I was on the first floor it didn't take me long as the teacher made me stand in front of the whole class. "Please state your name and what type of monster you are." "I'm Ebony Widow and I just moved her from California. My mother is the infamous Black Widow" The room immediately erupted in surprise as they immediately started to talk about my mother even the teacher was left flabbergasted and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. "T-thank you Miss Widow you may take your seat now. Everybody else please open your books." I quickly headed back into my seat and did my best to ignore the obvious stares. After three hours that seemed to last eternity the class finally ended and I quickly ran out of my seat and out of the classroom. I didn't know where I was going which is how I ended up knocking into somebody. I ended up landing on my but as papers were scattered I immediately started apologizing. "I'm so so soo sorry. I'm such a klutz," I said frantically as I picked up the papers. "It's ok I should have looked where I was going. I really need my glasses." Said a smooth and sultry voice as I looked up into the most beautiful serpent eyes I have ever seen. The boy himself was well built, his skin was sun kissed with slight green scales on his right arm, he wore dark colored jeans, and a hoodie vest shirt, but what shocked me the most was his surprised expression there was slight fear. "Y-your not frozen!" He said. I think that the confusion was evident on my face so he explained. "I'm a Gorgon whatever I see turns to stone unless I wear my shades" He said holding up a pair of black aviators. "Oh... I guess it's because I'm wearing contacts" I said cheerfully as I smiled at him I could hear him let out a shaky laugh. " We should probably get up I think were getting some unwanted attention." He said, he was right monsters were looking at us and began whispering. "Good idea." I said as he helped me stand up I was the person to pull away first as I cleared my throat nervously. "So… um do you know where I can find the music room I have Choir?" I asked. "Oh I can show you I have the same class too with some of my band mates." He said smiling as he started dragging me nearly everywhere until we finally reached a door that said music room as Deuce quickly pulled me inside. Before I could even start asking questions I was pulled to the side by a women who looked to be in her mid twenties with long silvery white hair that was past her back, her skin was a purple-gray, and she wore a tattered purple dress with stilettos and framed glasses. "You must be the new ghoul. I'm Ms. Screech. I've heard a lot about your music from your previous school." She said "Oh thanks I really just want to do my best." I said honestly and I could see a little gleam in her eye that sent out all type of warning bells. "Alright class it would seem we have a new student, and as required in my class every new student must perform a song of their choosing in front of the class." She said. Judging eyes were on me as I walked towards the grand piano and sat down on the bench I looked over my shoulder as Deuce gave me encouraging thumbs up as I began to expertly play the keys and began to sing.

**Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love I've opened up, unsure I can trust My heart and I were buried in dust Free me, free us**

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight If you walk away I will suffer tonight**

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way**

**I am bound to you I am bound to you**

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own Walls I built up became my home I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us Sweet love, so pure**

**I catch my breath with just one beating heart And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**

**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way**

**I am bound to you I am bound to**

**Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears All that I have been carrying all these years Do I risk it all? Comes this far just to fall? Fall**

**I can trust, and boy, I believe in us I am terrified to love for the first time Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? And finally found my way**

**I am bound to you I am, ooh I am I'm bound to you**

As I played the final crescendo applause and cheers erupted around me as my face heated up a little. That was simply incredible Ebony! Did you write that yourself?" Asked Ms. Screech. " Yeah I write all of my songs myself." "Simply marvelous I can't wait to hear more from you." She said as I walked up the steps to where Deuce was sitting as he caught sight of me he immediately began to congratulate me. "I can't believe you can sing like that? You're amazing!" He said as I smiled as a girl suddenly pushed in front of Deuce as she examined my face. "She's more than that she's absolutely sweet as a Georgia peach honey she's perfect as our new singer." She said " New singer?" "Oh I should introduce myself I'm Operetta I play the keyboard, you already know Deuce here he does drums, this is Clawd our base player." She said as she pointed to a werewolf wearing a letterman jacket as he simply nodded while she turned me toward another boy with blue skin and flaming hair and clothes. "This is Holt he usually does turntables and rapping." She said as Holt started to sing a little to me as I merely laughed and I swear I could see him drool a little. " And last but not least we have our lead guitarist who is supposed to be-" Operetta was cut of as the door to the music room suddenly opened heads turned to face the noise as the figure appeared and I could see some girls start too soon and I could see why. He had a nearly six foot frame with broad shoulders, he wore a black long sleeved V-neck with the sleeves rolled up that showed off his muscular arms and tattoos, dark washed jeans hanged from his hips down to his black boots, his face was the epiphany of angelic against his russet color skin, his hair was in red and black spikey that would make woman want to drive there fingers through, and he wore a carefree smirk that just simply made him knew that he was the best but what stood out the most was his ember eyes that had a hidden fire behind them and could make you get lost for days without tiring. I felt my breath catch as he made his way over here his hauntingly beautiful eyes locked on to my red ones. I could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves and I had to fight the urge to let my hands wander over his sculpted, well-toned body. When he finally was in-front of me I was completely speechless as he leaned down towards me and said. "What's your name beautiful?"

**R&amp;R I OWN NOTHING BUT EBONY AND THE MYSTERY BOY WHO WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tangled Webs

Have you ever seen somebody completely dumb founded to the point where you could just wave your hand in front of your face to make them snap out of it? I really wish somebody would do that for me; it seemed like a lifetime that I was staring at this god-like creature when really it was only for a minute. Not wanting to look like a complete idiot I quickly snapped out of it and tried to focus answering him. "Ebony. Ebony Widow" I said trying to sound confident (keyword trying). His eyes seemed to rake over my body, lust evident in his eyes. " I heard we had a new girl here, but they never said that you look like this and if you can sing as good as you look than you're in." He said as he smirked. "She's not just good she's amazing and sweeter than a Georgia peach." Said Operetta as she pushed her way and showed her scarephone to him. I watched his shocked face as he watched my performance as his heated gaze met mine making my legs feel like jelly and my body feel hot and bothered. When the video was over he turned toward me a wicked smile on his face that made me want to jump him than and there. What the hell was this guy doing to me and why didn't I want him to stop?! " Names Danny Stones, welcome to Fright Night." He said as he sent me one last smirk before he took a seat with the rest of the guys but not before he moved a stray curl from my hair and placing it behind my ear with a light kiss. I could still feel the heat from his touch even with him gone as I tried my best to calm down with my encounter with the walking sex god. "I could feel the pheromones from all the way over here." Said Operetta as she slightly fanned herself, which made my face heat up even more as we continued back to class. The other half of my classes went smoothly I even had a couple classes with my new band mates and they even introduced me to some of their friends who made me feel even more welcomed as we all agreed to meet up for lunch.

By the time lunch rolled around I was looking forward to food. I was starving, and trust me when I'm hungry you do not want to get in the way of food and me. You may be wondering what a semi-arachnid creature eats for food, and no it's not bugs that's just gross. I actually eat regular food and blood, but my all time favorite is chocolate. I'm proud to say that I am a chocaholic for life. The Creepateria was packed as I waited to get my food, which luckily the line wasn't long as I grabbed the necessities, and decided to skip on getting blood as I headed toward the table where the others were waiting as they waved me over as I sat down. Things were going really well as I learned a little more about the girls; Clawd and Draculara were dating despite them being a vampire and a werewolf they were a really cute couple, Frankie was interested in everything since she was created almost a year ago, Laguna loved all types of life, Ghoulia was the smartest person in school, and Clawdeen was on the fearleading team that I was trying out for after school. I started to get up to empty my tray when I suddenly bumped into someone making me spill some of my leftover contents on the person. The room went silent for a second that you could even hear a pin drop than suddenly a ear splitting scream rang out that could even get a banshee a run for there money and made my ears nearly bleed. Looking up I saw a girl with brown wrapped colored clothing, her hair was black with blue streaks but my food was mixed into it, and her glare could burn a whole in my head.

"HOW DARE YOU SPILL YOUR TRASH ON ME YOU IMBECILE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" She shouted. Bad move for her, the one thing that people should ever know about me is that you should never ever get a spider mad, as my anger increased I could feel my once chocolate red eyes become blood red and glowing, as my fangs extended, my voice now dripped with venom as I stood a inch in front of her as her once angry expression took one of fear as I said. " Listen here I don't give a rats flying ass who you are I spilled my food on you on a accident you spoiled over privileged bitch and if you ever try that crap again I'll give you something to really cry about." I was really hoping she would try something but seeing her run away like a scared kitten was just as good as I began to calm down making my appearance go back to it's original state. " Well I never thought I'd see the trash throw itself out." Said Operetta as she gave me a pat on the back. Soon the whole Creepateria erupted in cheers apparently I'm not the only one who couldn't stand the drama queen.

When I got back to the table Clawdeen nearly tackled me as she gave me a bone-crushing hug. " That was amazing what you did to Cleo. You're definitely fear-leading material." She said as she let me go from her iron grip as she told me about fear-leading try-outs, even that Cleo was the supposed Queen Bee of the school (self entitled of course) and even Deuce's ex-girlfriend. Poor guy walked in on her cheating on him, broke his heart and didn't even really seem sorry for it. Worst part was she told him she never really loved him and only went out with him to be popular.

Lunch seemed to pass by as I went to the rest of my classes some I had with my new friends, but no matter what Danny was in all my other ones as well with that same cocky look in his eye. My last class of the day was A.P. Monster Lit as the classroom was already packed with students and the only available seat was by the window next to my official stalker, I could feel his

smoldering ember eyes follow my movements as I sat next to him. "Well looks like I just won the jackpot." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and did my best to ignore him as our teacher Mr. Rotter came in as he instantly made the whole class immediately go quiet as he began the lesson.

" We are going to begin a project where you will each be assigned to teams of two where you will pick a scene from a book and perform it in front of this class. It also counts for half your grade in this class so I expect perfection." He said as his eyes turned menacing as he eyed everyone while he paired us up. When I was paired up with Danny I immediately tried to switch partners but Mr. Rotter gave me the either you like it or you fail speech so I was stuck with him. "Try to get to know your partner and pick out a suitable play from the library." He said as he let us get into our teams. Turning to my side I could see that constant smirk as he scooted his chair next to me. "Let's get started shall we. Since we already know my name why don't I just tell you a little more about myself. I'm a Soucouyant and an only child. I eat regular food but I prefer blood." He says as he leans over and I could feel a faint blush on my face as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "and might I just say that yours is very tempting to say the least" Oh he was good I'll give him that but I could already tell that he was trouble and a total playboy, and if he wanted to mess with me than two can play that game. "Sorry but I'm immune to cocky bastards maybe you could try it on someone who is a little more weak willed." I said giving him my own challenging look to which he smiled. HE SMILED?! And it was truly a breathtaking smile that made him sexier than ever and made me drool and wanted to let him have his wicked way with me than and there as his ember eyes gave me a knowing look that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

" We'll see about that." He said as I tried changing back to the assignment of picking out which play to do while ignore the suggestive looks he was giving me and how much I wanted to give into those looks. By the time the bell rang I nearly bolted out of the room until Danny grabbed my arm and I was turned to face him our bodies pressed closely together the heat from his body making me feel like fanning myself, he really was too damn hot for his own good. Damn him. "Band practice tomorrow after school don't be late. See ya." He said as he quickly left with a wink. I was tempted to just stand there and stare at his very nice, very tempting, firm ass but instead forced my way to the gym for the Fear-leading tryouts hoping that it would at least make me stop thinking about the walking sex god and how I kept eye raping him. He would probably think it was simply What was this guy doing to me?

The gym was packed with over excited girls as they waited in line to sign up and to receive a work out shirt and shorts. When I finally got to the head of the table I was greeted by Ghoulia as she gave me a zombie smile and had me sign and giving me the sweats before I went into the locker room to change. I quickly changed and stood by the rest of the girls trying out. I could see the rest of my new ghoul friend who gave me encouraging smiles. The feeling of a heated glare made my smile falter as a familiar face came into view; Cleo stood fresh and clean with my food no longer in her hair, she wore her fear-leading uniform proudly, from the way she was standing in front of the others I could tell that she was the captain as her icy glare met mine I knew I was going to have my work cut out for me.

"So you all think you have what it takes to be apart of this team? That cute thinking but we this is where big girls come to play, were gonna test to see who is going to make the squad and join our ranks or you don't belong here and you're cut." She said pointedly glaring at me as I glared right back. And so the battle began.

"In Round 1 were going to see how good you are at tumbling and flips. Impress us and you get to stay. Fail and you can walk out the door now. First up Ebony Widow." Said Cleo as she gave me an evil smirk. I couldn't wait to knock that sorry smirk off her face. Stepping up to the mat I did a round off back flips before going into a twist tuck and landed on my feet again to see shocked faces and one very pissed of Cleo as I gave her a smirk and said. "Did I forget to mention that I used to be on my old school's gymnastics team." Her face started to turn red from anger and if it were possible steam would undeniably come out of her ears. The rest of the girl's did their flips some were good but others weren't good enough and were forced to leave in tears. "Let's move on to Round Two; you will each be put into groups at random to see how well you can do with stunts. Clawdeen and Draculara will put you into groups, while Frankie and Ghoulia will help you get into the stunts. You may begin." Only a dozen girls were left as we were put into groups of six as we followed Ghoulia and Frankie's instructions as each girl took turn being thrown in the air, during my turn as I was being thrown I could see one of the girls being pushed out of the way by Cleo leaving me open to fall and break my leg. Thinking quickly webs flew out of my fingertips as I fell to a safe web like net. My eyes momentarily stared at the ceiling before they were blocked by a frantic, Draculara. "Oh my ghoul are you alright Ebony? She asked as I gave her a reassuring smile that I hope what looked convincing to hide my anger when I heard an argument as all heads turned to Clawdeen and Cleo nearly at each other's throat. "What the hell was that she could've been hurt." Shouted Clawdeen . "What does it matter she would be ok enough she did after all land on her twig like legs." Said Cleo as she gave me a challenging look before she gave me a smirk and that was all it took as I charged at her with blinding speed before anyone could see as I grabbed Cleo as webbing came out of my fingertips as I began to wrap her around the webbing as she screamed in pure terror for help; nobody stopped me whether out of fear or she really deserved it I didn't care. When only her eyes were left alone I made sure she could see exactly what was happening as I carried her web covered body past all the other girls, climbing the wall up to the ceiling with her body still thrown over my shoulder as I placed her body in the ceiling's corner making sure she was good and stuck before I looked into her terrified blue eyes and gave her a cruel smirk as I said. "Next time you try something like that remember this exact moment when I showed your ungrateful ass mercy because next time I will kick your ass and I won't hold back, but for now why don't you just sit here and take a time out." Patting on her head like she was a child I jumped down and turned towards to the shocked faces of the rest of the girls which only lasted for a second before Clawdeen started cheering making the other girls as well as they each came up to me and told me how they loved how I put Cleo in her place. "I think it's official ladies, welcome our new member Ebony!" Said Frankie as all the other girls cheered in excitement as I cheered along side them. "And as for Cleo, for your rude and straight up foul behavior your kicked off the fearleading team and I'm taking over as Captain." Said Clawdeen with a satisfying smirk as a struggling muffled Cleo protested as we all seemed to ignore her. Eventually one of the staff members was able to get Cleo down and out of my webbing, she tried to get back in the squad but the team had voted on it apparently it was along time coming, but when she left Cleo blamed me for this and promised to get me back for this. I had no doubt that she would

After making the team I had gotten my uniform and started making my way home, but as I made my way out of the gym I had a surprise waiting for me outside. There standing next to a vibrant neon red motorcycle in all leather with two helmets was a smirking Danny. "Need a ride?

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile things have been crazy with school but here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. P.S. Do you think I should change Danny's name to something else let me know.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
